In a computing context, load balancing improves the distribution of workloads across multiple computing resources. Load balancing may be employed to optimize resource use, maximize throughput, minimize response time, and/or avoid overload of any single computing resource. For example, load balancing may be applied to distribute traffic among multiple server devices.